


Is the Grass Green?

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [54]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai Cuddles, Slash, Worried Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec always worries when Jace goes out on a mission without him, most the time rightfully so.





	Is the Grass Green?

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Is the Grass Green? || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Is the Grass Green?

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, cuddles

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Should I be worried?" - "Is the grass green?" for Jalec.

Alec always worries when Jace goes out on a mission without him, most the time rightfully so.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Is the Grass Green?_

Alec frowned, observing his parabatai closely. Today was one of _those_ days. The ones where Alec's gut told him he should just throw Jace over his shoulder, carry him to their room, tuck him into bed and lock the door behind them.

You know, the days where Jace was particularly prone for nearly getting himself killed.

It was easy for Alec to detect such days, because there was this restlessness buzzing through their bond. The one that always led to Jace doing _particularly_ reckless things to get rid of his restlessness.

"Demon attack downtown. I'll go with Clary and Izzy", declared Jace.

"Jace...", started Alec, the feeling in his gut making him reach out for Jace.

The blonde instantly paused and turned toward his parabatai, a frown marring his features. Gently, Jace reached out to meet Alec half-way, linking their fingers and pulling Alec close and down so their foreheads were resting against one another.

"Hey", whispered Jace softly. "I know you hate that part of your job, parabatai. Not being able to go out there with us... with me."

Alec heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, relishing in having his lover this close. "Should I be worried?"

Isabelle next to them snorted and shook her head. "Is the grass green?"

"Iz!", hissed Jace with a glare. "I am trying to _calm him down_."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "And I'm being realistic."

Frowning, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's waist. "Please be careful, Jace. I hate not being there to have your back. Come back to me, parabatai."

It took Jace a moment before he tilted his head and kissed Alec gently. " _Always_ , parabatai."

Sighing, Alec let Jace go and watched him and Izzy head out.

/break\

"You said you would be careful. Why do you _never_ listen to me?"

Jace winced as Alec helped him onto the bed. "I _was_ being careful! Clary was being reckless and I couldn't let my sister get herself killed either, okay?"

There was a decidedly too cute pout on Jace's lips as Alec helped him stretch his broken leg out on the bed. It was a _nasty_ break. Three places. Not even with the runes would that be fixed within the day. While Alec applied the runes to his parabatai, Jace sprawled himself out on their bed, turning his head to watch their fireplace.

"A week, _at least_ ", grunted Alec displeased. "You're benched for at least a week."

"You got what you wanted", muttered Jace, arms spread wide. "Me, in our bed, at your mercy, unable to run off into danger."

Alec snorted as he leaned over the blonde. "You know I'd never want it _like this_. I'd never _want_ you injured, Jace."

Jace rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec by the neck to pull him into a kiss. "I know that, parabatai. Now join me in bed and cuddle me. I'm miserable."

That was a request Alec would never be able to deny. Shedding both their shoes - being careful with Jace's due to the injury to his leg - Alec laid down behind Jace. They adjusted to face the fireplace, watching the cackling fire. Sighing softly, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and buried his nose in the soft, blonde hair.

"I love you, angel", whispered Alec gently, pressing a kiss to Jace's head.

"I love you too, babe", replied Jace softly, smiling to himself.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because in the middle of studying, I reeeaaally needed some parabatai-cuddles. *sighs and goes back to studying*
> 
> This is part of my prompts I took on tumblr (visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for all kinds of stuff).


End file.
